A Strange Twist of Fate
by Pari
Summary: Demons from John McBain's past resurface to reek havoc.
1. Chapter 1

[Author's Note]

Now that ABC has officially canceled both All My Children and One Life To Live, I have decided to share my OLTL/JoVan fics. Hope you like it. I only write John/Evangeline stories so if that aint your cup of tea, move along.

* * *

><p>"So what did you learn?" Asked the man seated in the chair behind the desk. He sat running the cigar he'd just taken from its case, under his nose; breathing in its rich smell.<p>

"Well he doesn't seem to have any weaknesses like gambling or any other addictions; the guy's pretty much a loner. Pretty straight laced too." The man standing before the desk replied and then held out a manila envelope to the seated man. "Here are the surveillance pictures." The seated man took the envelope, opened it and then removed the pictures. He came across one that brought a slight smile to his face.

"Find out who she is," The seated man said, tossing the picture back towards the man standing before him, as he continued to thumb through the rest of the pictures. It wasn't long before another image caught his eye and caused him the arch his brow in curiosity. "And this one too," He said tossing the second picture. The standing man quickly gathered up the pictures and hurried from the office on his task. "Johnny, Johnny you still gotta thing for the red heads I see, but this is a pleasant surprise." The man spoke out to the empty room and he stared at a picture that showcased a Nubian beauty.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm slipping…Ahhhh. Please don't let go!" He strained to hold on and to brace himself so he wouldn't fall in too. He instinctively looked back over his shoulder, to seek help but only found the cold and indifferent gaze of his own reflection grinning down at him. "Johnny…please don't let go, don't let me fall!" Pale blue tear filled eyes stared up at him, and his own tears suddenly fell, as his entire body began to shake under the pressure. Again he turned to his reflection with pleading eyes, only to find gleeful ones staring back at him.<em>

_"If you don't let go, you're gonna fall in there too Johnny, just let go." His reflection said to him as it now stood just over his shoulder. "Just let go." And as if he had no other choice but to obey, he let go, and stared down into the hole as the cascade of red hair faded into the darkness. He continued staring down long after the piercing scream had stopped. "Whoa, I didn't think you'd actually let go Johnny." His reflection said with a slight chuckle. "You killed her."_

_"No," Johnny grasped out as he looked to his hands as if they were some kind of monstrosity. "I couldn't hold on, I couldn't…"_

_"Doesn't matter because she's still dead and it's all your fault."_

_"No, I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to…"_

"I didn't mean to!" He yelled out as he bolted upright in the bed, startling the warm body that had been wrapped around him.

"John?" Evangeline exclaimed as she reached over to the bedside table and turned on the lamp. "It's ok; you were just having a nightmare." She said as she stroked his sweat-drenched hair, from his face. "It's ok." He turned to her with wide frightened eyes as his breaths came out in pants. He moved to the edge of the bed, throwing his legs over the side, and bringing his elbows down to rest on his knees as he buried his face in his hands. Evangeline moved up behind him, gently rubbing his back in an effort to calm him. "Are you ok?" She asked her concern etched in her voice and on her face. John lifted his head a bit and turned to look at her, nodding his head as he did so. He raked his fingers through his wild hair. "Do you want to talk about it?" She offered not expecting him to accept it.

"I don't remember much about it." He lied and he could tell by the look she was giving him, she knew he was lying.

"Well, you yelled out 'I didn't mean to.' What didn't you mean to do John?" She inquired and he only gave her a stonewalled look.

"I don't remember, sorry."

"Hey, you don't have to be sorry for me, you're the one having the bad dreams, baby." She said softly as she reached out and stroked his hair again, and decided she wouldn't push this issue since it had obviously upset him so much. She couldn't recall ever seeing John so rattled before. "Come here." She said as she settled back against her pillows, with opened arms. "I'll hold you and watch over you while you sleep, and I'll make sure you don't have any more nightmares." He smiled back at her and he moved back onto the bed and into her waiting arms. He laid his head against her stomach and possessively wrapped one arm across her waist, as she embraced him closer to her, with one arm upon his back and the other gently stroking his hair. It wasn't long before he felt himself drifting back off peacefully enveloped in her.

"I'd never let you go." He mumbled softly in his sleep, and Evangeline found herself being happy and curious about his words.


	2. Chapter 2

"So tell me." The man standing with his back turned to the other man in the room, spoke out while staring out the window, upon the bustling city below.

"The red head is named Natalie Vega, she first encounter Detective McBain after the death of her husband, whose death seemed to be due to Detective McBain." This news brought a smirk to the man stand at the window. "What started out as hatred for Mrs. Vega has bloomed into obsessive love, she's now crazy about the detective and has no shame in expressing it, even though he's involved with another woman. This brings us to the next lady, Ms. Evangeline Williamson attorney at law." These words caused the man at the window to turn and look at the man feeding him this information.

"She's an attorney?"

"Yeah and judging by her record a damn good one too. I have the addresses of both, did you want me to take care of them…"

"No! Don't go anywhere near either of them. They are key players in my plans, essential players. Thank you Tony, I'll take it from here, I think I'm gonna go talk to a lawyer." He said with a broad smile as he turned back to the view of the city.

* * *

><p>Michael McBain burst into the office of his older brother to find a scene he had not expected. He moved in and slammed the door behind him. John McBain, who had been sound asleep with his head resting atop his desk, suddenly bolted up, his wild eyes scanning the room and his hands on his gun.<p>

"Whoa, it's just me." Michael said with a smile as he lifted his hands in the air.

"Not a good idea to be sneaking up on a sleeping man like that Mikey, especially when he has a gun." John said as he relaxed a bit, throwing his head back against his chair and then lifting his hand to rub his face.

"Well most people sleep at home in their beds, not in the work place." Michael said as he took the seat in front of John's desk. "What, did Evangeline keep you up last night?" Michael asked grinning and waggling his brows at his brother, which earned him and smirk and glare.

"Ok first off, never ever ask me anything like that again, and no, it's nothing like that. I just had a couple of nightmares last night." At this news Michael's face took on a serious look and he went into doctor mode.

"So you wanna talk about it, what were the nightmares about?

"Jana O'Keeffe." John said and Michael's face paled a bit.

"Whoa, you haven't had nightmares about her since…"

"Yeah I know." John spoke out cutting Michael off.

"So why now? What do you think it means?"

"I don't know what it means, if it means anything. It's not her birthday or the anniversary of her death, I don't know." John said naming off the things he had already thought of earlier.

"I think I may know." Michael said and John looked at him intrigued to hear Michael's thought. "It's Natalie and her almost getting herself killed again." At this John rolled his eyes a bit and threw out a sarcastic chuckle.

"It's funny you're always accusing me of bringing Natalie into my personal life but you bring her up more than I do. What is that about?"

"Oh come on John don't tell me the thought hasn't occurred to you that this thing you have for Natalie. This need to protect her that it has something to do with Jana, the red headed girl you couldn't save years ago." John could only stare at his brother, speechless, for the thought had never occurred to him, and Michael could read that in his expression. "Man, you are thick sometimes." Michael said shaking his head a bit. "That's where it all started, that big hero complex of yours, it started with Jana, and now its carried over to Natalie, only problem with it is our girl Natalie sees it as something more romantic, even though I've tried to tell her it's not in so many words, but she's even more thick then you are."

"Did you want something other than to come here to insult me and Natalie?" John said trying to end the current topic of conversation.

"Fine, John, if you don't want to face it with me you need to face it within yourself and make some peace with what happened with Jana. Because those around you who don't know any better, sees your behavior as something other than what you not mean it to be, and I'm talking about both Natalie and Evangeline. It's not fair to either of them really, but especially Evangeline, because she's the one you're with. You should at least tell her about what happened."

"No, Mikey, and don't you dare say a word to her about it." John said as he now stood from his chair.

"All I'm saying is…"

"Let it go Mikey," John snapped loudly. "It happened a long time ago, nothing can change it. I've been dealing with it just fine for a long time now."

"If you say so," Michael said as he stood from his seat. "I came by to see if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat," He said as he made his way to the door. "But I've suddenly lost my appetite." With that he turned to leave.

"Mikey…"

"No I get it, you don't need me in your business, you don't seem to need anybody. You want to be left alone John, you keep this up and that's exactly how you'll be…all alone." Michael then left the room, and John placed his hands on his hips as he threw his head back in frustration, letting out a slight growl.

* * *

><p>She had been so engulfed in the deposition she was working on that she hadn't notice the man standing in her doorway, leaning against the doorframe, who was watching her with a warm smile. As if he were silently willing her to, she looked up into his face.<p>

"Hey you," She greeted with a board, loving smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I just needed to see you," He said as he moved into the office closing the door behind him.

"Oh yeah," She said as she pushed herself back from her desk a bit. "And what exactly do you need to see me about Detective McBain?" His smile widen at her words.


	3. Chapter 3

"I need a favor." He said as he moved closer to the desk. Evangeline stood from her chair and moved around the desk to stand before him.

"Oh, what kind of favor?" She asked in a low sexy voice that caused him to arch one of his brows with interest and smile. He pulled a sealed envelope from inside his jacket and handed it to her. She stared at it curiously.

"I just need you to hold on to this for a couple of hours, and bring it by my office around lunch-time, if you don't mind."

"No of course I don't mind, hope you don't mind my asking, but what is it?" She asked smiling mischievously at him

"A card for my girlfriend." He toyed with her, reaching out and stroking her hair.

"Oh really, so should I be jealous?"

"Well last I knew, 'you' were my girlfriend, so no you have nothing to worry about. Actually it's for my brother, something that I've been wanting to give to him for a long while now."

"That's sweet," She said and then reached out her hand and caressed his cheek. "I'm so glad to see you smiling, after the nightmares you had last night. If you ever want to talk about it my offer still stands."

"Nightmares?" He repeated seeming to her a bit baffled.

"Don't tell me you don't remember waking up screaming, 'I didn't mean to'?"

"Oh that," He replied as he allowed his brain to register the words.

"Yes, 'that', you really seemed spooked last night. I've never seen you like that before, but you seem better now."

"Oh I am, I'm much better now, thank you." He said grasping her hand, which was still on his face and kissed the palm of it, causing her to blush. "So, you don't mind doing me this favor?"

"No, but." She said around a sly smile as she reached down, grasped the lapel of his jacket and pulled him closer to her. "It's gonna cost you."

"Oh what did you have in mind counselor?" Before she could reply his cell went off. "Excuse me," He said as he moved off a bit and turned to answer his phone. "Hello, good, that's good. I'll be there in twenty minutes." He hung up his cell and turned back to her, as she now leaned against the front of her desk with what he thought was a very sexy pout on her lips. He moved to her and pressed his body up against hers, and crushed his lips to hers. When he released her she looked at him as if he had taken her breath away. "You can tell me what I owe you later, and thank you for doing me this favor." He then threw her a wink and then left her office.

"Wow." She said as she stared after him, suddenly anxious to see him later.

* * *

><p>A knock came at his door and he felt himself groan inwardly, he hadn't been able to get any peace and quiet since he had returned to the office. "Come in." He said only briefly taking his eyes from the computer screen to see who was bothering him now, and he sighed seeing the red hair before anything else. "What do you need Natalie?" He asked turning back to the screen.<p>

"Well I'm just heading out to lunch and wanted to see if you wanted to join me or…you know wanted me to bring you anything back."

"I…" John response was cut off by a welcoming voice.

"Thanks Natalie but I've got what he likes," Evangeline said as she pushed past Natalie and entered John's office with a brown paper bag in hand. "But you enjoy your lunch." She threw back at Natalie before closing the door, shutting Natalie out. She then focused back on John.

"You're right, you do have what I like." John said as he stood from his desk and made his way around to where she stood. He grasped the bag from her as he leaned in and gave her a sensual kiss, not as intense as the kiss she had gotten earlier but still, delicious. He pulled back and opened the bag, looking inside and then looking back up at her with a smile. "It's getting scary just how well you do know me."

"Well I make it a point to know what my man likes, makes it easier for me to please him." She said in a seductive tone. "Oh and before I forget," She said as she pulled out the envelope she had tucked under her arm. "Here's that favor you needed." She said with a wide smile as she handed John the envelope. "And don't think I forgot your I.O.U. either mister." John looked at her and the then at the envelope in confusion.

"What are you talking about, what favor?" He asked as he examined the envelope more closely.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this buster, you owe me and I plan to collect later. So what's the occasion anyway?" She asked and again received a baffled look from John.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." He then reached out and touched the back of his hand against her forehead, which she playfully swatted away.

"Oh stop, if you don't want to tell me then you don't have to, just say it's none of my business." Evangeline said the humor leaving her face as she folded her arms across her chest.

"It's not that, it's just that I feel like I'm on some hidden camera show, or the butt of someone's joke. Did Mikey put you up to this, if I open this envelope will it blowup in my face?"

"My God you're serious." Evangeline said fear gripping her as she realized he really didn't know what she was talking about. "John you don't remember coming to my office a few hours ago and giving me this envelope? You asked me if I could hold on to it for you that it was for your brother." John's expression hardened a bit at her words. "Well at least tell me you remember the kiss, because it was some kiss." She said with a smile that quickly faded at the change in John's demeanor as he gently placed the envelope on his desk, and backed away from it. He then grasped Evangeline's hand and rushed them from the office.

"Jones, get the bomb squad down here, tell them a suspicious package has just been delivered to my office." John addressed a fellow officer, who nodded and began to place the call.

"John you're scaring me now, what's going on?" Evangeline asked as she stared at him with fright filled eyes.

"Everyone needs to evacuate the building, there's a possible bomb." John spoke out loudly to everyone in the squad room. "Get out now!" He commanded and people did as he said filing out. He then moved to the Commissioner's office, pulling Evangeline close behind him. He didn't bother to knock as he entered. "Bo, we need to leave there's been a possible bomb threat." John said to Bo who instantly stood and followed them out of the office. The Bomb squad entered the squad room just as John, Evangeline, and Bo were heading out.

"Where's the threat?" The captain of the bomb squad asked.

"In there, the envelope on the edge of the desk," John replied as he pointed towards his office.

"Ok, you lot get outside and behind the barrier line." The captain commanded as he and two of his crew moved to John's office. When John, Evangeline, and Bo finally made their way outside a large crowd had formed. It wasn't until they had gotten behind the barrier line that John turned to Evangeline grasping her firmly by the shoulders.

"You said I was at your office earlier and that I gave you that envelope." John said to her and she nodded her head.

"Yes John you came to my office and gave me the envelope that is unless you've got a twin walking around here somewhere." At her words John swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "John, what's going on?" She asked noticing his look. At that moment Michael and Natalie arrived.

"Hey John," Michael called out as he and Natalie pushed their way through the crowd. "Hey you guys ok, what happened?"

"Jason." John said and Michael's face paled over at the mention of the name he hadn't heard in many years. "He's back."

"Jason and who's Jason?" Evangeline asked a bit lost with the conversation. "John?"

"Jason is my identical twin brother." John answered and received a shocked look from Evangeline, Natalie, and Bo.


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" Evangeline said as she stared at John as if he were speaking in a language she didn't understand.

"The guy that came to your office earlier, it wasn't me Evangeline. It was my twin Jason." John said knowing that she'd want more details and knew she deserved more but at the moment he was having a hard time processing things.

"You have a twin and you never told me, why?" She asked with a cloud of confusion still on her face.

"Because until today I thought I would never see or hear from him again."

"But that doesn't explain why you didn't tell me, John."

"Because I had hoped he was dead." John spoke more softly and Evangeline's face softened at his words and the look on his face. "Look, can we finish this later, after the crisis, somewhere more private." She nodded her head in agreement; for she knew to keep something so big from her, it had to be something serious and very private to John. At that moment the Captain of the bomb squad came out through the doors.

"False alarm!" He called out and the portion of the crowd that worked in the station began to file back in. John, Evangeline, and Bo made their way to the Captain, with Michael and Natalie close behind them. The Captain handed the now opened envelope to John. "It's just a card. You wanna tell me the reason you thought it might have been something else?"

"I just found out an old enemy of mine has resurfaced, this is from him." John replied as he still looked at the card cautiously.

"Well, whoever it is sent you a card, so maybe they're trying to make amends with you." The Captain said with a chuckle and a slap to John's back before he walked off.

"Well, you heard the man let's get back to work people." Bo said to those lagging behind as he led a very curious Natalie back into the station house with him. Bo paused at the doors and turned back to where John, Evangeline, and Michael still stood. "John why don't you take a couple of days off, sort things out and if you need back up just call alright?" John only nodded in reply.

"So you gonna open it?" Michael asked breaking the dead silence as they each stood transfixed, with their eyes locked on the envelope. John voiced no reply but opened the flap of the envelope and pulled out the card.

A time to love, a time to hate  
>A time for peace, I swear it's not too late…<p>

see you soon, lil brother, Jason

"Ok, isn't that a song?" Michael asked, as he looked more confused.

"Yeah, it was before your time but when we were kids and we fought mom would sing that song."

"Well did it stop you two from beating the snot out of each other?" Michael asked.

"Not really, but it made us want to beat the snot out of mom, cause she sang it a lot."

"So you guys fought a lot, huh?" Evangeline broke in on the inquisition.

"Yeah, but we had moments where someone on the outside looking in would think we were really close, but we weren't. Mom always remarked on how odd it was that we didn't seem to ever get along, what with us being twins and all."

"Well maybe this card is a sort of peace offering." Michael said.

"Naw Mikey, you were too little to really get to know Jason before…" John paused and Evangeline took note of the understanding gaze the brothers shared. "Just trust me when I say, he's back for trouble, and this," He waved the card a bit. "This is just a warning."

"But why, I don't understand, why would he want to cause you trouble?" Evangeline asked truly wanting and needing to understand. Something in her soul told her that if she could uncover this secret she would discover why John couldn't express himself and be more open to life and to love.

"He blames me for what happened when we were kids, long story short, someone was killed and he took the blame and was sent to juvi until he was eighteen, after which he went straight to the state penitentiary. That's the last we'd heard of him."

"My God, John I'm so sorry, but you say he took the blame as if he wasn't really at fault."

"He wasn't." John said.

"John, don't keep doing this man." Michael cut in.

"I'm finally getting it out isn't that what you said I should do?" John said as he looked from his brother to Evangeline. "Jason and I had a childhood friend, Jana,"

"A little red head girl." Michael felt the need to add and the look that came across Evangeline's face made him glad he had, for he was sure Evangeline would see the significance that had to Natalie.

"Anyway, the three of us went out into the woods to an area we shouldn't have been. There was this abandoned well, Jason and I knew about it. Jason," John said as he shook his head still trying to understand his brother's actions. "I don't know what was in him that made him do some of the things he did but for some reason he took Jana to the well and shoved her in,"

"My God." Evangeline gasped out as her hand clutched at her chest.

"She caught hold of the edge and I rushed to her, grabbed her hand. I tried to hold on…I tried." John said as he swallowed down the lump in his throat. "But I didn't hold on tight enough and she fell."

"John it wasn't your fault at least you tried to help her. You were just a kid man." Michael tried to reassure as he always had.

"I should have gotten a better grip, braced my legs better, got better support."

"Where was Jason during all of this, why didn't he help?" Evangeline asked.

"He was standing there watching, smiling." John said as he watched Evangeline's face contort in horror as she stared back at him. "I begged him to help, but he told me we'd both would fall in after her that I should just let her go…afterward, he told me it was my fault that I let her go."

"And he's been believing that crap ever since it happened." Michael added.

"It's not that Mikey, you weren't there, I just feel like there was more I could have done."

"But there wasn't John," Evangeline spoke out as she grasped John's hand and held it in both of hers. "It wasn't your fault and who's to say that if you did manage to pull her out that Jason wouldn't have pushed you both back in. He pushed her in there with the intent for her you fall John, it sounds premeditated to me. So the right person went to jail."

"Yeah, for a moment there I thought he would get off, after the lie Jason told about Jana accidentally falling in."

"How did the truth come out anyway, I've always been curious to know?" Michael said.

"Some nature buffs out on a nearby trail, I didn't learn until later that they were there and had witnessed what happened, but by the time they had gotten down to where we were it was too late. They must have been the ones to get help, and it was their testimony that got Jason convicted."

"So you didn't testify?" Evangeline asked and John shook his head no.

"For a short time after it all happened I didn't talk, I couldn't. I was in shock still."

"I can imagine," Evangeline said as she stared down at her hands, which were still wrapped around John's.

"Now he's back, and I'm sure he's out for revenge." John said as he looked from Evangeline to Michael.


	5. Chapter 5

[Author's Note]

This chapter contains strong subject matter that may not be suitable for children. Viewer's discretion is advised.

* * *

><p>"So, Jason, how's your little project going?" The tall leggy blonde asked as she entered the bedroom they sometimes shared.<p>

"Better than I had expected and hoped." Jason said as he lounged in one of the leather chairs seated by the huge fireplace. He held a glass of cognac in one hand as he leafed through the files and pictures in his lap. He focused on one picture in particular.

"She's…pretty, but really not your type." The blonde said as she stood leaning over the back on the chair. His jaws clinched at her words, he hated when she implied she knew him, and hated even more when she seemed to forget her place with him.

"I have no type Liza," He replied coolly not seeing the hurt look that crossed her faced, but smiled still, knowing it was there.

"Oh…well I thought you had a thing for blondes."

"No, you mean you thought I had a thing for you, and you are wrong on both counts. You my dear Liza," He said as he tossed the files from his lap on the floor. "Are here to please me in any way I see fit, it's what I pay you for so…" He tugged at the drawstring of his pajama bottoms and freed himself from them. "Come earn your keep." He said with a smile as he threw his head back to look up at her from where she stood behind the chair. She had always known deep down inside why he kept her around, but it still hurt like hell to hear him say it out loud, because she desperately loved him. She slowly moved around the chair to stand before him, and a single tear slid down her cheek as she got down on her knees. She looked at him for a second, hoping he wouldn't humiliate her this way, but he only finished off his glass of cognac, set the glass down and then reached out and yanked a handful of her hair and forced her head downward.

* * *

><p>"So, what's he like?" Evangeline asked as she lied in John's arms, they had gone back to her place after the scare at the station. John felt the need to be with her and he felt it was safer at Evangeline's place with the guard, who was a retired cop, at the door.<p>

"Who?" John asked acting as if he didn't really know whom she was asking about, as he lay on his back with his eyes closed.

"Santa Claus," Evangeline said in jest as she poked at his ribs. "Jason, who else? If he's as much of a threat as you think him to be then I should learn all I can about him. What are his weaknesses, what is he afraid of, what can I use against if I ever encounter him again…" Before she could finish her sentence John had bolted them upright in the bed and he was now painfully clutching her forearms.

"You run, do you hear me? If you ever see him again you don't 'encounter' him you run. He's dangerous Evangeline and I have no doubt he will use the person I love most to try and hurt me." His words stunned Evangeline so much that she didn't bother complaining that he was hurting her arm.

"Ok," She complied and he slowly released her and lied back against the pillows. She watched him and a smile spread across her face. "Now was that so hard?" She said in a near whisper as she lied back against him.

"What?"

"Saying you love me," She said as she looked up from his chest into his eyes, as he stared back at her with a slight smile and arched brows. "I better be that 'person you love most'." She said and his smile widened as he closed his eyes as if going to sleep. "John McBain, I swear to God!" She exclaimed as she sat up again grasping her pillow and readying herself to hit him with it. Before she could lift it John grabbed her around the waist and tackled her onto her back and positioned himself above her.

"No it wasn't so hard, and yes you're that one…the one…the only." He spoke softly as he stared down at her lovingly. "So please promise me if Jason ever comes near you again you'll run."

"I promise." She replied just as softly. "Now how bout you show me how much you love me." Evangeline suggested and John obliged as he lowered himself onto her, capturing her mouth in a sensual kiss. The kiss quickly turned desperate as the two tore at each other's clothes, both needing to feel flesh on flesh, and be connected in the most intimate ways.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey you," He greeted as she entered his office a bright, beautiful smile upon her face. "What are you doing here?"<em>

_"I just came to hear you say you love me once more." She answered._

_"Oh," He said smiling as he stood from his chair and moved around the desk to where she stood. Just as he reached her he noticed that her face suddenly contorted and her pained eyes locked on to his. "Evangeline…" He called out as he reached up and grasped her face in his hands. She opened her mouth to speak but instead coughed out blood upon his shirt before collapsing in his arms. "Oh God, Evangeline…EVANGELINE!" He screamed as a wave of helplessness washed over him. "Somebody help me!" He yelled as his head, shot up and looked out the opened door. No one moved everyone kept with their task as if they hadn't heard him. John watched in horror and amazement as the station and his office shifted into a haze and when it all came into focus again he found himself in a forest like area, near an old well, a place he knew._

_"It's your fault, you killed her Johnny." A youthful voice spoke out and John instinctively clutched Evangeline's lifeless body closer to him as he turned and stared at what looked to be Jason, but at twelve years old. "It was your fault then and your fault now, you killed them both."_

_"No," John said as he used one of his hands to grasp and pull out his gun. "I won't let you hurt her, not her, not ever. This time I'll stop you Jason." John said and then raised his gun and fired, but the bullets seemed to fly right through his brother, who remain unfazed, standing there smiling at John. John dropped his gun and focused onto Evangeline as he gently shook her trying to wake her. "I won't let you hurt her, Evangeline, baby wake up, please wake up." He cried out as he used his sleeve to wipe her bloody mouth as she stared up at him with dead eyes. "Please, please wake up."_

"Wake up, John!" The shrilled voice of Evangeline startled John from his sleep and he leaped up and reached for his gun on the bedside table. He aimed it with one hand as he wrapped his other arm and hand protectively around Evangeline. "John, let go…you're hurting me." Her words made him focus on the death grip he had on her and he instantly released her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said breathless. "I had a nightmare."

"I know, you were practically yelling. It was about Jason and me." John nodded even though she was making a statement and not asking a question. "Oh baby he's really got you spooked hasn't he?" Evangeline said as she moved to him, wanting to hold him and comfort him, but John quickly moved from the bed, wanting to distance himself from her.

"I think I better sleep on the couch, I don't want to hurt you." He said as he looked to her sadly.

"Then don't sleep on the couch, stay here with me." She said.

"I can't…I'm sorry…I doubt I'll go back to sleep now anyway. You should sleep I'll just go see what's on T.V." John then left the room not giving her the opportunity to argue with him. He closed the door behind him and stood there a moment resting his forehead against it. "I won't let him hurt you, I swear to God I won't."


	6. Chapter 6

The morning found them both a little restless, having spent the night on opposite sides of a door; neither had gotten much sleep due to worrying about the other. After they were showered and dressed they headed to The Palace Restaurant for breakfast, they hadn't long arrived and was still looking over the menu, when they found themselves being interrupted.

"Hello little brother," A familiar voice called out and John instantly shot his head from his menu and stared directly into eyes like his own. John's hand shot to his gun holster; unsnapping it he then rested his hand on his gun. Jason raised his hands a bit. "There's no need for that, and is that any way to act in the presence of ladies?" Jason said and for the first time John took note of the tall, lean blonde on Jason's arm. "Hello again Ms. Williamson," Jason said focusing his attention to the woman who sat gawking at him, and exchanged looked between him and John. Jason reached out to grasp her hand, to kiss it, but John quick shot from his seat and moved in between the two.

"Don't touch her." John said now standing face to face with his brother. He could feel many eyes on them, the eyes of people he knew within the community but who had, had no idea he was a twin.  
>"I was just trying to be polite little brother, I swear I don't recall you being so jumpy." Jason said as he smiled at his brother. "You look good John, really good. And I've heard you've done good for yourself as well, first with the FBI and now a detective here in Llanview, and keeping the company of a very beautiful woman." Jason finished locking his eyes on Evangeline, which made both her and his companion frown a bit.<p>

"Why are you here Jason, when did you get out?"

"I got out a few years ago John and I'm just here to see my family, how's Mikey and Eve? I was thinking of going by the hospital to see Mikey later, Dr. McBain, that still trips me out the hear."

"Don't." John said.

"And why not, he's my brother too."

"No Jason, we haven't been your family for a long time, and as I recall that's how you wanted it. We were all dead to you, isn't that what you said?"

"Yes, the words of a frighten kid who was being sent off to a bad place for a long time. I didn't want you guys burdened with that, I didn't want you coming to visit and seeing me in that place." Jason said in what John took to be false sincerity, but Evangeline's heart went out to him a bit.

"You put yourself there Jason." John said.

"It was an accident John, you were there, you saw…"

"Yeah I saw you shove her into that well and then you wouldn't help me pull her out, and she died."

"Is that what you recall John, really? Jana slipped and fell in and I didn't help because I was afraid I'd get pulled in to."

"God you're still the father of lies." John said as he turned to Evangeline who was still sitting. "Come on let's go."

"But we haven't eaten yet, John." Evangeline said as she stood, taking the hand John offered to her, and then grimaced a bit as he squeezed it tightly into his.

"We'll go to Carlotta's." He said to her and then turned back to his brother. "Stay away Jason, or so help me God…"

"I just want to make amends with you little brother." Jason said with a sigh. "Why can't we just make amends?"

"Because I don't trust you, I never have Jason, I know you too well. Just leave, go back to wherever it is you crawled from. Don't contact me, Mikey, or mom."

"You're breaking my heart here Johnny." Jason said. "But I'll do as you wish, but I'm not leaving town, I have business here, so I may be here for some time." He said as his eyes fell back onto Evangeline. "In fact, Miss. Williamson, I'm looking for a lawyer…"

"Keep looking." John said quickly.

"Does he always handle your business?" Jason asked Evangeline, who didn't reply. "What are you her agent?" Jason directed to John.

"No I'm her boyfriend and you had better stay away from her. I won't let you hurt someone else I love Jason." John said and then pushed past his brother, pulling a speechless and stunned Evangeline behind him.

Once they were in the car and driving down the street, Evangeline finally spoke. "John…"

"I'm sorry if you think I was out of line back there, me telling him that you don't want his business, but I don't want him near you. I don't want you talking to him, near him at all."

"No, I understand, well kind of. You say you don't trust him and that he's up to no good, I believe you. I trust you and respect you enough to heed your warning. It's not that…it's what you said." Evangeline said fidgeting a bit as she now stared down at her hands, trying to play subtle. "You said you wouldn't let Jason hurt someone else you loved." She said and then left it there, waiting for John to reply.

"I did?" He said bunching his brow a bit, honestly not recalling saying those words.

"Yeah you did, you don't remember?" Evangeline asked her spirit and heart sank a bit.

"No, don't know why I would, I mean Jana was a school friend, I wouldn't say she was someone I loved."

"Well that is what you said John, but…" Evangeline's mind began to reel a bit. "Maybe Jana wasn't who you were talking about. Did Jason hurt someone else, someone close to you who you loved?" Suddenly a loud bang went off in John's ears and a bright flash of light blinded him, causing him to clamp his eyes shut and to jerk the car off the road. When he opened his eyes again he saw everything playing in slow mode; seeing a tree right before them and then turning to see Evangeline screaming and bracing her hands against the dashboard. In a split second everything sped up and his reflexes took over and he swerved, just barely missing the tree, before coming to a stop on the side of the road. He instinctively turned to Evangeline.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he clutched her tear-filled face in both of his hands. "Evangeline, are you ok?" He said a bit louder and she nodded her head as she continued to softly cry. John pulled her face to his and placed a kiss upon her forehead and then rested her head against his shoulder. "What the hell was that, it sounded like a gun fired."

"What, what are you talking about? There wasn't any gun firing." Evangeline said as she pushed her self back away from him. "You just lost control, what's wrong John, what happened?"

"Like I said a gun went off, I heard it, I saw it." John said as he ran his hand through his hair. "I saw it." He repeated as he looked at Evangeline whose face now looked at him in concern instead of fear.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry if I scared you." John said as they settled onto the plush couch in Evangeline's office having returned there after their accident.

"This isn't about me, John something is seriously going on and I think it has everything to do with your brother coming to town. And something that happened in your past maybe other than the Jana incident."

"It's nothing…"

"Nothing? John you're hearing things, you heard a gunshot that I didn't hear and it distracted you enough that we nearly crashed." John quickly reached his hand out and cupped her face.

"I'm sorry, God if something had happened to you because of me…"

"But it didn't and I'm fine, but you're not, and I'm worried about you."

"It's becoming a full-time job isn't it, worrying about me." John joked and he threw her half a smile.

"I'm not complaining." Evangeline replied with a sweet smile of her own. "I'm just really worried, would you please consider talking to someone?"

"Someone like who, a shrink?" John laughed off and he swiftly stood up. "You think I'm crazy now?" John looked down at Evangeline who remained seated on the couch.

"No, but I think there something going on in your head. Maybe something that happened when you were a kid, something involving your brother, something your mind blocked out that's trying to resurface now."

"Why do I need a shrink, hell you seem to know all the answers?" John said defensively and accusingly.

"Don't do that, don't start attacking me, John." Evangeline said, visibly hurt by John's behavior towards her. "You know what, forgive me for caring and just forget what I said, you deal with it how you usually do, bottle it up until it eats you from the inside out." Evangeline said as she stood and moved to her desk. She began to leaf through the papers on top as she tried to swallow back the tears that threaten to overflow. John knew he hurt her with his words and had wish he could have taken them back the second they spilled from his mouth.

"I'm sorry," John said to Evangeline's back and when she didn't turn to face him he reached out and turned her to him. "I'm sorry," He repeated as he fused his forehead against hers closing his eyes and just reveled a moment in her nearness. "If it'll make you feel better I'll talk with someone." John said as he now looked at her with pleading eyes, hoping to aleve her anger with him.

"Good, I have a friend, he's a psychiatrist…"

"He," John repeated the only words that resounded in his head at that moment.

"Yes his name is Dr. Jamison, and Phil's helped me on several cases, testifying on my client's behave. He's a great guy and a great psychiatrist. I can call him and set up an appointment, and I'll go with you if you'd like."

"Phil," John said again tuning out all but keywords. "You're on first name basis with him?" John asked and despite the situation Evangeline had to smile at his jealous behavior.

"Like I said he's helped me, nothing more."

"You're sure about that?"

"Yes, we had a couple of dinner dates when I first came to town but those were professional not personal."

"You two dated…Oh yeah now I'm really looking forward to sitting and chatting with some guy who dated my girl, once upon a time."

"We didn't date John, and you know you don't have to try a pick a fight to get out of seeing him, if you don't want to go then just tell me to back off and I will."

"No, you can set up the appointment I'll go, but…" He pause not sure how to say what was on his mind without offending or hurting Evangeline's feelings. "If I'm gonna do this, I have to do it alone." Evangeline briefly looked disappointed but instantly covered with a bright smile.

"Ok, just know I'm here if you need me." At her words John smiled and reached his hand out to grasp the back of her neck and pulled in back to him, making their foreheads touch again.

"I know." He said and then dipped his mouth to her for a sensual kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Days laters<strong>

* * *

><p>There's no reason to be nervous John, we can talk about whatever 'you' feel comfortable discussing." Dr. Jamison said as he sat watching the very uncomfortable looking Detective who sat in the chair across from him. Their session had begun nearly an hour ago and they hadn't done anything past introducing themselves to one another with a firm handshake.<p>

"I'm not nervous doc, I just feel I'm wasting your time and killing my wallet just being here."

"I'm sorry, Angel made it seem like this was your idea." Dr. Jamison spoke with a perplexed look etched on his face, a look John's face now mirrored.

"Angel?" John said with a smile as he leaned back into his seat more to regard the younger black man before him. A young, very successful black man, who he was sure any woman would define as attractive.

"Evangeline…after butchering her name repeated, we both decided that Angel was a necessity." Dr. Jamison said with a chuckle but quickly cleared his throat when he noticed the threatening gleam in John's eyes even though his face still guised a friendly smile. "Uhm…so, Ang…she mentioned that something occurred the other day, that nearly caused an accident."

"She told you about that?" John asked.

"Only because she's really concerned, she cares a lot about you."

"Yeah and I feel the same about her." John said for no other reason than to let the good doctor know.

"That's good," Dr. Jamison said nodding his understanding and then moved back on point. "So would you like to tell me in your own words what happened?"

"I heard a gunshot, it startled me, and I lost control for a moment." John answered honestly.

"But Angel said she didn't hear the gunshot." Dr. Jamison said choosing to ignore the glare John threw him over calling Evangeline 'Angel' again.

"I can't explain that one doc, all I know is I heard one, saw the flash…"

"You saw a flash? Where?"

"Right in front of me, almost…like right behind my eyes, I don't know it's hard to explain." John said growing a bit frustrated.

"Actually you're explained it very well John and I've heard similar experiences from other patients. I think what you experienced was a flashback of a traumatic experience, brought on by something. What has recently happened in your life, John, a new case, a new place, new people?"

"No an old one, a ghost from my past," John answered freely, more freely than both he and the doctor had expected him to.

"Who?"

"My twin brother, Jason," Again John answered freely.

"Ok so we know the what, to be more precise the 'who', now we just need to figure out the 'why', what is it about your brother that has triggered this flashback, what is the flashback, do you have any idea?" Dr. Jamison asked.

"Well if I did I wouldn't be here right now." John said and smiled a bit.

"Yeah," Dr. Jamison replied with a smile of his own. "It's ok we'll work on it more, just know that it will come, whatever it is that your mind has blocked from you, your brother's reappearance has unlocked, and it will all come out sooner or later. I would like to discuss hypnosis as an option, and if you're ok with that idea we can have our first session next week."

"Whoa, next week as in you expect me to come back?" John said as he stood to his feet, with the doctor following his lead, now standing before John.

"I would like for you to come back, I think it would be in your best interest John, but it's up to you. You don't have to make a decision about it right now, go home think on it if you decide to continue I will work with you John and together we will undercover whatever it is your subconscious is trying to keep from you. Just give me a call if you want to have another session." John simply nodded his head and then left the doctor's office.


End file.
